Edward's Uniform
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Winry is cleaning out Edward's closet and she finds something she never knew Edward had, his military uniform. Based on a storyboard I saw online.


Edward's Uniform

(So I saw this storyboard on Pinterest and its Winry and Ed after they are married. She finds Ed's military uniform and asks Ed to wear it, this is my version of how the exchange went.)

"Edward" Winry shouted from their bedroom.

"Yeah Winry" he replied as he made his way towards the room, he entered and saw his wife holding a huge box.

"What's this?" she asked as she set the box down and began to open it. Ed moved closer to see what in fact was in the box and grimaced when he saw blue. Winry's eyes widened as she began to pull what looked like a uniform out of the box. She turned towards her husband and said "Edward, why have I never seen you wear this?"

Edward scratched the back of his head and replied "Well all State Alchemists were issued official military uniforms, I just refused to wear the damn thing."

"Why Ed?" she said as she lay the uniform down on the bed so she could inspect it.

"Well it's really ugly, don't you think? And besides me not wearing it really ticked off the Colonel" he said with a chuckle. He turned to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at his wife and saw a gleam in her eyes.

"Winry, no. I am not putting that thing on" he said as he tried to look away. Winry started to pout and Ed became flustered. He picked up the uniform jacket and told her to give him a few minutes to get ready. Winry jumped up and down and clapped her hands in excitement. She ran out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Edward muttered to himself as he began to undress. Once he had stripped off his clothes he threw them on the floor. He grimaced once more as he reached for the uniform. After a few minutes Ed stepped out of the bedroom and called for Winry. Her jaw fell to the floor and her eyes trailed over every inch of Edwards body. She stared for so long that Ed began to feel uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and said "Well?"

She blinked and moved towards him slowly "Ed, you look. . . "

"Stupid" he said before she could finish. "No, you look gorgeous!" she said as she ran her fingers over the buttons on his jacket. She fumbled for a moment and unbuttoned his jacket so she could run her fingers over his chest. Her other hand reached up and swiftly removed his hat and threw it aside. She moved closer to him so that her chest was pressed against his and started to play with his hair.

He laughed awkwardly and said "You can't be serious?"

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down so she could whisper "A man always looks better in uniform." His eyebrows raised and he looked her in the eyes and immediately recognized that gleam. He deftly wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips with his. Her hands never left his chest, and as soon as his lips met hers she started to trace little circles around his ribs. He moaned and deepened the kiss.

Winry broke the kiss first and Ed groaned. She whispered suggestively into his ear and he grinned. He scooped her into his arms and headed back into the bedroom, where the two of them thoroughly enjoyed Winry's discovery.

 **9 months later. . . .**

"Edward, this is all your fault" Winry screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't cleaned the closet and found my old uniform" he replied as her pain started to subside. She glared at his but kept her mouth shut because she knew he was right. He grabbed her hand in smiled as he said "We sure had fun though, didn't we?"

She laughed and said "We sure did, and the proof will be here soon." She cried out again in pain and Ed tried his best to comfort her. A few hours later after much screaming on Winry's part a small cry could be heard throughout the house. Winry lay on the bed with a tiny bundle in her arms. Edward lay beside her, they both marveled at the sight before them. He looked up at his wife and said "Winry."

"Mmmm" was all she could say as she tore her gaze from her son.

"I'm really glad you decided to clean out the closet" he said as he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Me too" she said as she smiled at her husband lovingly. The two cuddled closer and stared down at the new life cradled they had so much fun creating.


End file.
